smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Buzz Bean Incident/Part 2
"So you thought it was Tapper's fault that your acorn brew wasn't working in making sure everybody was awake?" Empath asked. "We didn't know for sure what it was, Empath," Smurfette answered. "I think we were always blaming someone for something smurfed wrong in the village at that time. I didn't want to think that Tapper was smurfing anything wrong with the acorn brew, since Tapper hardly smurfs anything wrong with anything he smurfs for his customers." "But you wanted to make sure that he wasn't the cause for the lack of potency in the acorn brew grounds that he was roasting in that particular circumstance, which this smurf understands," Empath said. "Exactly, Empath," Smurfette said. "Anyway, Papa Smurf paid Tapper a visit in his distillery, where he was at work doing his brewing and roasting." And as Smurfette's story continued, Empath saw that Papa Smurf was with Tapper at that location, talking to him about what was on his mind at that moment. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Papa Smurf, I wouldn't think that the acorns that I have been grinding and roasting to smurf more acorn brew would be losing their potency," Tapper said, sounding surprised. "I'm not saying that you're smurfing a bad job or anything, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "I'm just concerned for my other little Smurfs not being fully awake and alert to smurf their jobs in the morning, that's all." "I really don't know what I can tell you, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "If we were smurfing a big celebration last night, I could say that would be the reason for most Smurfs' lethargy, but I can't smurf much of anything when it comes to them being lethargic for no reason or with no cause behind it." "I'll deal with the matter myself, Tapper," Papa Smurf said. "For now, though, you may want to smurf into finding something else to roast that would be a suitable replacement for acorn brew." "I understand, Papa Smurf," Tapper said, nodding with acceptance. "I'll go smurf with Tracker and see if he can smurf something in the forest that would be a smurfable replacement." ----- "So Tapper spoke with Tracker to see if he can smurf a suitable replacement for acorns to roast for his brew, and Tracker obliged to search the forest for such a plant," Smurfette said. "Of course, in his travels, he would smurf into Gargamel, who also was searching the forest for something that would smurf him awake." And so at that point, Empath saw that Tracker was in the forest sniffing and searching for that particular kind of plant. "Hmmm...so far I have smurfed nothing that would be useful as a replacement for acorns," Tracker said to himself after a while of searching. "But I'm not going to give up hope. There has to be something out here somewhere." Then his nose picked up a different scent, one he recognized all too well. "Gargamel," he said to himself. "If he's nearby, then his cat wouldn't be far behind. I'd better hide himself to smurf out of danger." And so, hiding himself in a hole in the ground near the bottom of a tree, Tracker watched and listened as Gargamel came into earshot with his cat Azrael. "I tell you, Azrael, this forest had better have something in it that would keep me awake as I go through night after night, searching for the perfect scheme that would help me capture those miserable Smurfs," Gargamel said. Azrael meowed a disinterested "yeah, yeah" as he followed along after his master. "This book on known forest herbs hasn't shown me what kind of plant has the potency that I need for my special wizard's brew," Gargamel said. "I need to find out what it is this book isn't showing me that will keep me from falling asleep, but it seems that the author of this book wasn't living in this forest to..." Gargamel then noticed that his cat Azrael was distracted by a scent his nose was picking up: that of Tracker Smurf, who was hiding nearby. He tried to reach into the hole with his paw to latch onto the Smurf and draw him out of hiding. "Azrael, you stupid cat, what are you doing?" Gargamel scolded. "Get over here at once, or I swear you won't have any of your nine lives left when I'm through with you." Azrael reluctantly left the hole he was pawing into and meekly followed after his master as he continued onward. Tracker patiently waited inside the hole, listening carefully to make sure the evil wizard and his cat were safely gone. He peered out of the hole to make sure the coast was clear, then he climbed out and continued on his way. "Well, good luck with Gargamel's search for whatever he was after," Tracker muttered. "I'm going to continue with what I'm searching for, and hopefully I will find it." After some more time had passed, Tracker in his search suddenly smelled something that attracted his interest. He came across a patch of plants with purplish-red pods that had a particular scent that seemed invigorating to Tracker. He took one of the pods and split it open to find beans inside the plant that were producing that particular smell. "I have no idea what these are, but I have a feeling that these could smurf for a replacement to our acorn brew, if Tapper is able to grind and roast them into brewing grounds," Tracker said, sounding pleased with his discovery. He filled up the sack he was carrying with more than a dozen pods from the mysterious plants and headed back to the village, whistling the Smurf song as he traveled. ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, the Smurfs were having a hard time doing their daily tasks and thus were giving each other a hard time as they carried on in their lethargic state. Handy was particularly frustrated with the Smurfs that he assigned for a building project that were not working at peak efficiency, how they seemed to be stumbling into each other and wreaking all sorts of havoc with their mishaps. Tailor was having trouble trying to keep up with his orders as he couldn't keep focus with his sewing and repair jobs on clothes. Carpenter was having trouble keeping himself awake to complete his furniture repair jobs, which was making the other Smurfs rather upset. Papa Smurf was busy in his laboratory working on a project with Brainy as his assistant, and Clumsy trying to keep out of their way with his sweeping the floor, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found out that it was Hefty. "Oh, what is it that you want, Hefty?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Papa Smurf, but I'm having trouble trying to smurf the peace around here while you're busy with Brainy. It seems that too many Smurfs are just having problems with each other not smurfing their jobs as usual." "Just smurf the best that you can with resmurfing the situations, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "I know that counseling is not your expertise, but you have to learn how to mediate these situations while I'm indisposed." "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand," Hefty said, nodding with acceptance. Brainy watched as Papa Smurf closed the door to his laboratory after Hefty had left. "If only I was smurfed in charge of the village while you were busy with other things, Papa Smurf, I would smurf the whole situation under control and make sure every Smurf is smurfing their jobs," Brainy said. "You need to focus on your sorcery lessons more than on other Smurfs' problems right now, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "I am sure that Hefty is more than capable of smurfing care of things in my absence." "Why not, Papa Smurf?" Brainy said rather sarcastically. "He's been smurfing the job as the village supervisor for over 80 years now, always smurfing over us with his big muscles and his I'm-bigger-than-you kind of attitude." "Gosh, I only wish that I could be like Hefty, Brainy," Clumsy said as he overheard the conversation between the two Smurfs during his sweeping. "I admit that Hefty can be a bit oversmurfing to his fellow Smurfs at times, and he has had to deal with my disapproval of his bad bullying behavior, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "But I have a feeling that Hefty truly cares about his fellow Smurfs and would not want to see them get hurt in any way by anyone else." "Yeah, right," Brainy said with a hint of disbelief. "I am more than capable of smurfing things in the village better than he can, because I have more intelligence and wisdom than he has, and I don't use my physical appearance to intimidate my fellow Smurfs into smurfing things like he does, and furthermore..." "Brainy Smurf, you are here to learn, not question my decisions," Papa Smurf said, sounding very upset. "If you are not capable of smurfing your opinions to yourself in regard to those decisions, I will remove you from smurfing before me as my laboratory assistant. Do you understand?" Brainy gulped, realizing that he had hit a nerve in the village leader. "Yes, Papa Smurf, I understand completely," Brainy said sheepishly. "Golly, Brainy, why do you have to make Papa Smurf so upset like that?" Clumsy asked. Brainy sighed heavily. "Let's not smurf into that right now, Clumsy. Yours is not to question why, yours is just simply to smurf, because Papa Smurf is always right, and I am your friend who knows what's best for you." "Well, all right then, if that's what you say," Clumsy said, shrugging his shoulders before he continued on with his work. ----- Meanwhile, Duncan was helping Tapper carry kegs of his sarsaparilla ale to his tavern to load up the giant barrel in the back of the tavern with more of the fermented beverage for his customers. "Michty me, it smurfs like I've been carrying countless barrels of this ale just to keep your tavern well-smurfed," Duncan said as he finished carrying a load with his friend. "I can't help it if this smurfs to be the most popular beverage around in the Smurf Village, my friend," Tapper said. "If only we had something better than the second-most favorite beverage in the village to keep us smurfing all day, laddie," Duncan said, wiping his brow with a handkerchief that he kept in his pouch. "I undersmurf your feelings, Duncan," Tapper said. "Nonetheless, I want to be careful with what I'm smurfing my fellow Smurfs because I don't want what they're drinking on a regular basis to be anything dangerous to their health." "Aye, you've always been good at that," Duncan said. "I could only wish the other Smurfs would smurf the same tolerance for the drinks that you smurf as I have." Just then, Tracker showed up in the village, carrying a sack with him over his shoulder as he was whistling the Smurf song. "Ah, my good friend Tracker," Tapper greeted as Tracker approached the two Smurfs. "How smurfs your trip in the forest today?" "I think I may have found a smurfable substitute for acorn brew with these special pods that I have found in the forest," Tracker said as he showed both Tapper and Duncan the purplish-red pods in the sack. "Michty me, laddie, those pods surely look strange to me," Duncan said. "But you're certain that I can roast them and make a hot beverage out of them?" Tapper asked. "They have a scent that is so invigorating, even I'm feeling more energetic right now just by sniffing them," Tracker replied. "Why not smurf them a try and see what you smurf of them? If you and the other Smurfs like them so much, I'll try to smurf more back on my next trip." "Then I will try roasting them as soon as possible," Tapper said. "Thank you for smurfing them for me." Duncan watched as Tracker headed off, leaving the sack of pods with Tapper. "I don't know about those things, laddie," he said with a bit of caution. "There's something about those pods that make me feel a bit unsmurfy." "Well, I'm going to give them a try to see what I could smurf with them, and then smurf things from there if they are a better substitute for acorns, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. ----- By evening, when the day's work was done, a good deal of the Smurfs had convened at Tapper's Tavern for a relaxing drink before they went to sleep. Smurfette sat at the counter with her glass of iced smurfberry tea just sitting there half-drunk. She looked rather disappointed as she held her head in her hand. Tapper looked at Smurfette sitting there like this. "What ails you, my dear Smurfette, that you smurf here so forlorn tonight?" he asked gently. "Oh, Tapper, I feel like I have failed Baby Smurf in not being fully awake throughout the day to smurf care of him," Smurfette answered. "That's nothing you should be ashamed about, my dear," Tapper said. "We all have days like that, even myself. Baby Smurf will forgive you, if you will let him." "You mean you had days where you felt like you would rather sleep all day?" Smurfette asked. "I have to admit that I wasn't always as chipper as I usually am," Tapper replied. "There were days when I despaired of smurfing out of bed because I was so overcome with drowsiness. It's just your body's way of telling you to smurf it easy on yourself, that's all." "Do you think I'm always pushing myself too hard, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "It's not often that I see that with you, Smurfette," Tapper answered. "I think you smurf good care of yourself so that you don't smurf yourself out of shape when it comes to smurfing necessary tasks." "I just wish that I wasn't so tired today," Smurfette said, sounding sad. "You just need a good night's sleep, and hopefully everything will be better for you in the morning," Tapper said. "Tonight, I'm going to be trying to roast some beans from a new plant pod that Tracker discovered in the forest, and hopefully we'll have something better for the Smurfs to drink than acorn brew." "Really?" Smurfette said, sounding a bit intrigued. "You think that it might work?" "We won't know for sure unless we try it," Tapper said. "Tracker says that the smell of the beans is so invigorating that it smurfed him some energy today." "Hmmm," Smurfette said, pondering at the thought. "I would surely like to try it out at breakfast if it's what Tracker says it's supposed to be." "We'll see what happens, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Right now, you should smurf up your drink so that it doesn't smurf to waste." Smurfette smiled slightly. "Thank you for talking to me, Tapper." ----- By closing time, Tapper saw everybody leave the tavern and head for their homes before he himself closed up the tavern and headed for the distillery. Once he was alone with himself, he opened up the sack full of the purplish-red pods, opened one of them up, and sniffed the beans inside. There was a faint odor of something that seemed tantalizing coming from the beans, a delicious kind of smell that felt like it was begging to be ingested. He wasn't sure what to do at that point, whether to go ahead with the roasting and grinding of the beans or not, but it felt like the more he did nothing, the longer he was only prolonging the inevitable, that there was something in those beans that was meant to be discovered, and that nothing can hold it back for long. So Tapper went through the long process of extracting the beans from the pods, washing them, roasting them until they were a charred black, and then grinding them down into brewing granules. The smell of the roasting was pleasing to his nostrils, like a sweet aromatic fragrance wafting in the air. He couldn't help but whistle the Smurf song while he was doing all the work, to see what would become of the strange beans. Finally came the test. Tapper took some grounds and put them into a brewing pot, making sure he got the water good and hot while waiting for the brew to percolate inside the pot. When the brewing was done, he poured some of the hot steamy black liquid into a mug and drank a sip. It tasted no different from the standard acorn brew, but he could feel as if a jolt of electricity ran through him and gave him such a boost in energy that his eyes suddenly grew wide after the first sip. "Blessed smurfs of Eire, this is certainly a brew worth sharing with my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said to himself, seemingly pleased as he took another sip. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Buzz Bean Incident chapters